


Anniversary

by Princessred



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Stucky - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessred/pseuds/Princessred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry I got back so late Stevie I just wanted to make sure that it was perfect." The brunet mumbled with a slight blush on his cheeks that Steve found absolutely adorable. "its ok Buck its really not that big of a deal we can just celebrate later." Bucky shook his head and looked down at the small blonde "It is a big deal... Steve I've known you for as long as I can remember and when you finally worked up the nerve to kiss me at my sisters wedding three years and a day ago was one of the happiest days of my life and...what I'm trying to say is I really need to ask you something." Bucky got down and reveled what was in his hand and Steve froze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Finally it was finished. It took Steve about a week to set everything up, but it was going to be worth it. The table was set out perfectly with a nice weight tablecloth, red rose petals all around, with a red candle siting in the middle. There was a radio playing a soft slow melody throughout the modern apartment. All that was missing was a big, strong, dorky boyfriend that Steve had loved for three years today. The blonde sighed with loving smile at the memory of soft brown hair and icy blue eyes. "This is going to be perfect!"

Steve was siting on the couch with two wine glasses out waiting for Bucky to get back from his meeting at work. Sighing slightly he pulled out his phone to text his buddy Sam.

TO: Big Bird  
SENT: 7:00pm  
Hey everything is all ready! What time did Nat say the meeting was done?

TO: The Captain  
SENT: 7:0pm  
She said they should be getting out at around 8 then he's all yours. three years. Wow man that's amazing!

TO: Big Bird  
SENT: 7:04pm  
Thanks! I have to go get the pie out before it burns the place down. I'll talk to you soon!

Steve got up and went over to turn the oven off but left the cherry pie In so it could stay warm. It was the first thing Bucky and Steve made together when they moved in after his mother passed away. Steve smiles as he looked around the apartment as his mind filled with memories and he sat back down. All he hade to do now was wait.

\-------------------------------

TO: Big Bird  
SENT: 8:20pm  
Hey did Nat text you at all about being late? Bucky is not here yet.

TO: The Captain  
SENT: 8:22pm  
No sorry. He's probably just running a little late don't worry.

Steve set his phone done next to the untouched glass. He's probably right Bucky would probably be home any moment now. Steve closed his eyes trying not to think about it to much, but he couldn't stop his mind from wondering and worrying. After a few moments the small blonde curled up on the couch and turned on the TV trying to distract him from his own thought, and it worked...for a while anyway.

\--------------------------------

TO: Big Bird  
SENT: 9:04pm  
ok I'm not panicking or anything but I cant get a hold of Bucky and I'm starting to worry he's never ben this late before what if something happened? what if he got hurt?! 

TO: The Captain  
SENT: 9:06pm  
Steve! calm down! I asked Nat and she said her and Bucky went to grab a drink. He is fine. 

Steve red the text then took a deep breath. Sam was right he just needed to calm down and the bottle of wine that he ended up finishing himself was helping. Bucky would be back soon and they are going to have a romantic diner. At least that's what he told himself as he curled himself up more on the couch and closed his eyes. The TV wasn't helping anything so he just turned it off and focused on the soft music from the radio and ended up falling asleep. 

\-------------------------------

When Steve woke up the next morning he was a little surprised he wasn't on the couch but back in his and Bucky's bed. The blonde was sure he stayed out in the living room to wait for his boyfriend to come home. Steve let out a yawn as he got up and headed out to the living room and smiles softly at what he saw. Bucky was there pacing in front of the couch only wearing a pair of cute pajama bottoms with little teddy bears on them, that Steve hade gotten the brunet as more of a joke. "hey there handsome what's got you all worked up so early?" Steve asked and walked over to him and kissed his cheek. Bucky smile's like he was seeing the sun for the first time in years then he looked down at the thing in his hands. "I'm sorry I got back so late Stevie I just wanted to make sure that it was perfect." The brunet mumbled with a slight blush on his cheeks that Steve found absolutely adorable. "its ok Buck its really not that big of a deal we can just celebrate later." Bucky shook his head and looked down at the small blonde "It is a big deal... Steve I've known you for as long as I can remember and when you finally worked up the nerve to kiss me at my sisters wedding three years and a day ago was one of the happiest days of my life and...what I'm trying to say is I really need to ask you something." Bucky got down on one knee and reveled what was in his hand and Steve froze.  
"Steve Rogers... Will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this was my first fanfic. I know it probably sucks but hey its the best I got right now! I will get better I promise! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
